The invention relates to an inhaler for inhaling powdered pharmaceutical compositions from capsules which are inserted in a capsule holder provided in the inhaler before use. After the capsule has been inserted in the capsule holder the patient can press an actuating member which can be moved out of a resting position, thereby cooperating with at least one pin which can stick into the capsule holder. The capsule is pierced by the minimum of one pin and the pharmaceutical composition is released.
An inhaler of this kind is described for example in EP 0703800 B1 or EP 0911047 A1. The inhaler known from the above mentioned specifications has a dish-shaped lower part and an equally dish-shaped lid which fits it, these two parts being capable of being flipped apart for use, about a joint provided in the edge portion. Between the lower part and the lid, a mouthpiece which can also be flipped open and a plate below it with a capsule holder provided underneath also act on the joint. After the individual assemblies have been flipped open the patient can insert a drug-filled capsule in the capsule holder, pivot the plate and capsule holder and the mouthpiece into the lower part and pierce the capsule by means of a spring loaded actuating member projecting laterally from the lower part. The patient being treated then draws the pharmaceutical composition into his airway by sucking on the mouthpiece.
The intention is to improve the known inhalers still further in terms of their handling.